So you're married in vegas
by JohnDoe1234
Summary: Harry wakes up in Las Vegas to find a woman laying in his bed. All is well, until he see's she's wearing his family ring. HxP, DxHr. *PLEASE READ A/N.*


**So I know I'm not the best writer, but I had a story idea that I would really love to see fleshed out into a full length story. I figured the best way to get it adopted hopefully would be to write a quick chapter and see if a writer would get some inspiration. Only set pairings I would like to have in this story are HarryxPansy, and DracoxHermione, if this gets adopted all other pairings can be to your discretion. Hope you enjoy, and hope it gives you inspiration!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters involved are the sole property of JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Harry groans as he wakes up and sees a hotel room that is not his. Looking to his right he notices a petite female body and long brown hair. "Well, at least I didn't go home alone" he grins, "if only I could see her face though."

As he slowly detangles himself from the mystery female and starts to get his bearings, Harry's mind is slowly starting to wake up. 'While I'm not in my room, I'm definitely in the same hotel so that's good.' Harry thought, "We must've had a wild night, clothes are everywhere. She must've been a hellcat" He laughs to himself as he gathers his clothes and starts to sneak out, "I've got to see her again" he thinks and leaves his name and number on a note for the as of yet mystery female. The sound of his phone ringing brings him out of his musing, and Harry quickly answers while rushing to get dresed, hoping to not wake the lady.

"Dude, where have you been?" Draco laughs as Harry picks up. "Nev, Blaise and I have been trying to find you for hours. Last night got wild."

"You're telling me," Harry laughs, "I ended up going home with a total hottie!"

"Nice! Neville got lucky too, Blaise and I hit it big in Craps. Muggle gambling is so easy" Draco replied summing up the night as far as he could remember.

"That's awesome! Well it looks like I'm only about a few floors down so I'll be up in a..bloody hell!" Harry nearly yells, "shit, this can't be happening."

"Everything alright mate?" Draco questions a little worried.

"Draco, quick I need you to tell me everything that happened last night, EVERY SINGLE DETAIL." Harry panics

"I told you mate, we gambled, drank, gambled and drank some more and then I don't know." Draco lists "next thing I remember, Neville's sneaking some blonde out, Blaise's passed out and you're missing. What's going on?"

"She has the ring Draco, shite I am dead when my parents find out." Harry is now in a full blown panic, "how could I be so stupid, I don't even know who this girl is. Look I gotta go, I'll be up in a second." Before Draco could say another word Harry hangs up the phone.

"How, how, how!" Harry moans as he bangs his head against the elevator wall. "How could I be so dumb?!" When the elevator door opens to the penthouse suite, Harry sees all of his friends are eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"So, I hear you got into some trouble?" Neville laughs as he leans casually against the island counter. "Yeah, and that was after waking up next to some smoke show" Blaise pipes in.

"She has the ring. I can't believe she has the ring. How did she get the ring?" Harry is now beyond talking to as he is just mumbling incoherently.

"Harry," Draco yells while shaking him, "Harry! What ring?!" Draco screams finally getting Harry to snap out of it.

"The Potter ring. She has the ring of the Lady Potter to be." Harry sighs. "But that means-"Draco starts, "yep, I got bonded in Vegas, while drunk, to a girl whose face I cannot remember. I can seriously hear my mother's lectures now!"

Not unlike the rings a Lord and Lady of the house wear to signal their status and power. The heir/heiress and their spouse also have rings to signal their status as well, with the spouse receiving their ring upon bonding with the heir/heiress of the house. This is typically an event that starts with a formal declaration of courtship, informing society that said heir/heiress is no longer pursuing a romantic interest, which is especially important when two houses decide to join together through marriage. It is then completed with a formal bonding ceremony where the latent magic of the earth itself joins the two bond mates in holy matrimony. It is then that the ring will appear on the ring finger of the new spouse, but only if family magic accepts the union. For an heir to skip the entire process and bond outright, while not unheard of, is typically seen as a mark of embarrassment for the family. Traditions and circumstance are not to be denounced so candidly, especially amongst the old houses of wizarding Britain.

"I am a dead man, a dead dead man" Harry laments as he flops down on the sofa.

"Dude shouldn't you be trying to figure out who your new wife is" Blaise chuckles. "You better break it to her gently before you whisk her back to Britain." At this point Blaise stops with a chilling thought,

"Wait she is a witch right, you didn't bond with a muggle?" Not that any of the guys had a problem with muggles, but that'd be a whole other discussion needed.

"Of course it's a witch you dolt. Family magic wouldn't work otherwise" Neville responds. "Probably an American witch."

"Ooh exotic, way to go for the local cuisine" Draco laughs, "let's go back down to her room so we can finally get to know your new bride."

Before they can move, however, the sound of apparition stops them.

"Potter," the intruder starts, "care to explain why you're in America, let alone Las Vegas, and exactly how we've become bonded?"

At the voice Harry's head shoots up, "No way" Draco laughs, "Dude seriously?" "This is priceless!" Neville and Blaise add. Suddenly three more pops sound signaling more apparition.

"There you are!" Daphne exhales relieved, "Honestly, you nearly drove Hermione up the wall when you left with that bloke last night and we couldn't find you. She basically drug Ginny and I everywhere in Las Vegas, Why didn't you answer our call?"

"Pansy, I married Pansy." Harry kept muttering to himself as he stared into the purplish-black eyes of his female best friend. "What in the bloody hell happened last night."

"Well, I guess I could do worse in a spouse." Pansy replied chuckling as she stared back at Harry, "Shall we retrace our night together, dear old husband of mine?"


End file.
